How To Make Him Fall for You
by Sleepette
Summary: Can Bella wins the heart of heartwarming, gorgeous Edward Cullen with her lack of confidence? Good thing that she believes in 2 things; Tips from stupid magazines and Alice's magic. ExB. AU/AH. T. R&R?
1. Chapter 1 : Magazine

HOW TO MAKE HIM FALL FOR YOU

**A/N : Hey, All! Welcome to my new fanfic about Edward and Bella! I'm not really good at this, my vocabulary sucks so bad. So, I'm sorry that I can't make this better for you. This won't be long. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was Stephenie Meyer…**

* * *

**Chap. 1** : Magazine

* * *

"Bella! Oh Bella…" I heard someone half yell half sing song my name behind me. I already knew that annoyingly high-pitched yet musical voice. I adjusted my backpack and sighed heavily before turning my head to the owner of the voice.

"Yes, Al?"

Al or Alice, well actually Alice was her name, Alice Brandon, My bestie since diapers.

"Bella! You gotta look what I found!" Alice chirped happily then took my arm, linked it to her smaller one and dragged me to parking lot.

I giggled at her enthusiasm. That's Alice for you. If you didn't know her better, you must be thinking that she's some weirdo with too much energy.

"What is it?"

"A magazine to help you!" Alice practically bounced up and down on her feet.

I wonder how she could do it while walking; she looked like a Chinese vampire seriously.

"What magazine, Alice?" Probably some fashion magazine. Alice was such a shopaholic. Every time she asked me, well, practically dragged me to shopped with her, she bought like a lot, yes, A LOT of clothes. God knows how much she spent just to buy a pair of stupid shoes.

She even offered to pay for my clothes. Of course I didn't accept it; I didn't want to make a fuss and took advantage of her.

Had I mention that she's insanely rich?

"You know me, Bella." She set a dead panned expression before cracked up.

I don't understand her sometimes.

"Accompany me, please?" She looked at me innocently and set her best puppy eyes. "Pwease?" her lower lip dramatically poked out.

"No, Alice. Last time I go with you was such a disaster. Not again." I glared at her. She flinched a bit from my stare before resetting her look again.

Last time I accompany her to that shitty magazine counter was such a disaster. I tripped over something and fell, landed on my face first, flat on someone's lap. Guess who?

Edward Cullen. Yes. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. The most gorgeous, insanely handsome boy I've ever met in my whole life.

I have this silly crush on him since my first year on Forks High School. Well, eventually almost all of girls in this small school had the little thing on him.

They always talked about him, here and there. Girls would squealed and whispered when he passed by. Every girl wants to be his date on prom.

But I knew better. I didn't like him just for looks. He's smart, always on number one in class. He's humble and kind-hearted too. I once saw him climbing a tree just to save a poor little kitten that stuck between the branches. Aww…

He had a very nice smile. Once on biology class, he smiled that breathtaking smile at me when I passed him a paper that the teacher wants us to do. And I swore I melt into Bella puddle right in that chair. I just smiled back awkwardly and I heard him chuckled when he saw how red my cheeks was. That was so embarrassing!

But I know the limit. He's obviously out of my league.

And that time, I humiliated myself again in front of him. Yeah, by falling right on to his lap.

I still remembered when I quickly stand up and bowed in embarrassment, saying sorry over and over again and stop, freezing when I heard him called my name.

"Bella, it's okay." He smiled playfully at me before chuckling softly.

God, how I love his voice…

I said sorry again before practically danced my way to Alice who was snickering at me. I knew she saw the accident. I was at cloud nine. He knew my name. And that day I couldn't sweep the silly grin that kept growing and growing on my face.

"Pwease, Bella?" She whined. "I bought you that strawberry chocolate melt ice cream!" She shook my arms with his tiny fingers back and forth, forcing me back to the reality.

I rolled my eyes and sighed soundly. She knew very well that I like, love, admire, and crave for that amazing heaven like ice cream.

"Okay, but promise me. Hold my hands tighter, I swear if you let me fall, I'll tell him." I smirked deviously at her shocked expression. It was priceless. I giggled a bit when she frantically said that she'll keep her promise and told me to shut up.

Him? He's the one and only, Jasper Whitlock Cullen. He's a brother of Edward. Have I told you that Edward was adopted? So was Jasper and Emmet.

Alice had a major crush on Jasper. He's nice and the quiet type. He didn't talk too much but when he smiled, it could melt your heart, just like his brother.

Emmett McCarty Cullen, was a big guy that play in football team, he's really fun to talk with and had some nice (and perverted) joke. He's Rose's boyfriend.

Rose was our closest friend. We befriended her on the first day in this high school. She had such a talent whit a biting remark but sometimes can be a softie. She's that hot and lascivious that you'd think that she's a human form of a Barbie.

What I didn't understand was that Jasper hadn't asked Alice out yet. I mean, the boy liked her too, I could tell from the looks that Jasper's giving her. They're definitely in love with each other but never said it out loud.

Alice, once again dragged me with her strength that surprisingly very strong, she's one strong little pixie.

I glanced around, searching someone who had messy bronze hair. Thankfully, he's not around.

Alice happily danced to magazine corner and started rummaging through it. She became creepily pixilated when she saw something like this.

"Here it is!" She sang happily.

"Alice, stop buying some useless magazines, seriously…" I gave her a look and she just shrugged it off.

"Shush, Bella. Let me read it first, that we can come to my house to dress you up!" She squealed happily then opened the poor magazine.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. _Whatever._

I absent-mindedly looked through the magazine shelves; trying to find something to entertain myself.

I found a pink magazine with some glitters splayed on the cover. _**Girly**__. _I scrunched my nose in disgust. But, well, a peek won't hurt, right?

I took all the detail in the cover. _**How to Make Him Fall for You?**_ The month title is quite interesting. I glanced around, only to find Alice was gone. _Maybe she's looking at different shelves._

I carefully opened the page. I open the first page, finding some common advertisements. After page to page of advertisement, I found the real very first page;

**How to Make Him Fall for You?**

_Girls, have you ever had a crush on someone? Surely you have. But what if the guy didn't realize that you're fallin' for him? This month, __Girly__ will talk about some tips how to make them realize that you are the one for them._

**First series! November Edition 1.**

I quickly turned the page to the cover, scanned it and find that this was the November Edition 1. Slowly, I turned it back to the first page. _Well, why not read it?_

Hmm… okay, so, I can use this to Edward to make him notice me? Wa – wait… why the hell that I want to use this to him… it's not like I want him to be mine… well I do… but… ARGHHH…

"Bella?"

_Shit._

"Uh… hey Alice… Um… you done?" I quickly hid the magazine behind my back and fidgeted at my position.

She stared at me in suspicion. "Well, not yet." Silence. "What are you hiding behind your back, Bella?"

_Crap. She knows._

"Umm… nothing… Just a magazine…" I laughed nervously, ran my skinny fingers through my hair, old habits die hard.

And just to my "luck", the stupid magazine fell from my grip. _Shoot me now._

Alice's eyes moved like hawk to the fallen magazine. I sighed heavily, waiting for her to ask why the hell that I read that magazine. But all I heard was a squeal of joy.

I looked up at her, only to find salty water gathering in the corner of her eyes. She smiled hugely and hugged me.

_WHAT?_

"Oh, Bella, thank god… I was right…" Alice squealed like crazy.

"What are you talking about?" I raised my eyebrow on her.

She shrugged me away my confusion.

"So… Edward Cullen, huh?" She smirked slyly and wiggled her dark eyebrows.

"What? H-How..N-No… I-I…" _how the hell that she know? And It's not true… Agrh..._

"I just know it. But I keep thinking it was just me… ehe…" She laughed creepily at me.

"Alice?"

"Bella?"

"You're pixilated."

"Why, thank you, Bella."

I sighed in frustration. I closed my eyes only to find Alice suddenly popped out in front of me.

I shrieked loudly before I felt Alice's tight grip on my shoulders. Her manicured nail dug through my clothes forcefully that it almost hurt.

"Bella. Listen to me. I know you like him. And I, Alice Brandon, As your awesomesauce bestie, will help you to get that hot stuff to head over heels for you. Understand?" Alice intensely glared at me.

I nodded my head in fear as a yes to her. God, sometimes this sweet little pixie can be that scary.

"So, Bella?"

"Yeah, Alice?"

"Buy that magazine, stupid."

Oh, yeah…"

* * *

**A/N : Sucks, right? I'm so sorry. I need a beta reader ;v; Hopefully I find one soon. Thanks for reading. I'll upload soon :D Review please? :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Tips Get His Attention

HOW TO MAKE HIM FALL FOR YOU

**A/N : Hey, again! Welcome to the second chapter of HTMHFFY! Thanks for those who review my story! I got 3 on the last chapter. I think it's a nice start, since I'm not good at all, ehe. So, I'm sorry that I can't make this better for you. This won't be long. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Chap. 2** : Tips – Get His Attention

* * *

"Bells? Bella? Bella!"

"W-what?" I blurted out unexpectedly when I felt something sharp dug my skin with great force and shook be back and forth.

Bella! Earth to Bella! Hello?" Alice rolled her eyes when she saw my eyes became focus to hers.

"What, Alice?" I grumbled as I felt the pressure on my shoulders gone. Stupid little pixie.

"Gosh, Bella. I've been calling you for like 5 minutes! Did you hear what I just said?" Her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Uh-Oh… Um… yeah… it's um… newest bracelet that you just bought from Paris last summer, right? I laughed nervously and my body started fidgeting in my not-so-comfy position.

"No, you dumbass. It's the first tips on the magazine! Hello, Bella? You're trying to get Edward Cullen with this tips, remember? Ring any bells?" The little pixie huffed under her breath.

"Oh, right! I'm sorry; I wasn't listening to you when you talked." I bit my lips nervously and offered her an apologetic smile.

"Geez, Bella. Stop thinking about non sense and her me out!" Alice threw me a frightening glare before started flipping the magazine's page.

"Yes, Ma'am!" I mocked a boy scout salute before fixing my unpleasant position in Alice's king sized bed.

Alice raised her perfect shaped eyebrows at me. I heard her mumbling under her breath. I thought it was _Whatever_. I watched her as she stopped on a page and lifted it right in front of my face.

I took a peek at her face; she motioned me to read it. I grabbed the magazine from her hand and started reading it.

**How to Make Him Fall for You?**

**Tips 1: Get His Attention**

_He can't fancy you if he doesn't know you exist. If you haven't caught his eyes yet, then get him to notice you. Make sure you show a little interest and small hints that you like him. You've got to walk before you run, right? Say "Hi". Say "Good bye". Wave. When he reciprocates, is when you know he notices you. Make a conversation and take an interest in who he is, like his hobby. And show him who you are too. You may flirt a little with him. But still on manners, girls. We don't want to make him think that we're just some crazy fangirl of him. Avoid talking 'bout a sensitive subject with him; such as his ex. That'd likely ruin everything for you._

I read it over and over again. Talk to Edward, huh? Easy… okay, not really easy… umm… actually, it's kinda difficult… Okay, it's the craziest idea in the world! Talk to him? Flirt with him? Good god, I rather die than doing this. I can't even look in to his beautiful green eyes!

"Alice… I think I can't do this…" I whimpered like an idiot while shielding my red face with her soft and must be expensive pillow.

"But, Bella…"-Alice whined dramatically- "you have to do this. This is very important! It's an improvement of your love life…" –what the hell is wrong with my love life, for god's sake?- "You gotta do this, Bella! You have to and you need to!"

Alice bounced up and down on her vintage reddish pink bed, making the thin pillars of her bed shook and I swore if she continued doing this, her bed would crash in any minutes.

"Stop it, you evil woman!" I shrieked loudly when my body was pushed backward unexpectedly by the great force of Alice's stupid "activity", bouncing like a mad woman.

"Watch me!" Her ringing laughter and my shriek that sounds like a neighing horse filled the room. My shaking hands desperately grabbed one of her bed's pillars to balance myself.

"Dammit, Alice! Stop it! I'll do it, okay! I'll do it!" I screeched when I felt another force.

Suddenly, the mini earthquake stopped, and I glanced at my bestie, watching her as her lips curled into smile. Triumphant smile. She looked at me like she just won a lottery.

"Ha! I know you'll do it!" her screechy laugh once again filled the room and I just sat there staring at her and doing absolutely nothing.

She noticed me staring at her. She laughed weakly and flapped her tiny hands at me. "Sorry, Bella. I just got carried away, ehehe."

She didn't look sorry.

"So, Bella, You'll do it, right?" She chirped happily at me. Her eyes sparkling with anticipation.

My head bobbed unsurely as panic clenched in my stomach. My fist rolled into a ball and I convinced myself. I got to do this.

"Okay, Alice. I gotta do this. I have to. I'm going to make Edward Anthony Masen Cullen head over heels for me." I took both of Alice's small hands and looked into her eyes. My eyes were full of fiery determination.

"We gotta do this, Bella. We have to. We're going to win this war." Alice flared up as her eyes reflected mine.

I was pretty sure we looked like two heroin that were going to save the world with pizzicato playing as the background.

Silence.

"What to say, what to say, Oh My God, Alice, I don't know what to say!" I ran my skinny fingers through my messy hair nervously. I've been doing that for like 10 minutes.

"Stop doing that, Bella. I swear you won't have any single hair left on your head when you are 25!" Alice caught my shaking hand and put it on my lap.

"Breath, Bella. Breath…" Alice's nostril flared and her head bobbed as she mimicked to make me relax.

I would laugh out loud if I wasn't this nervous. I followed her instruction. I'd never guess it'll work. My bestie was really awesome. I told her that and she started to brag how awesome she was. I noted myself not to do that.

"You don't have to make a note about what you're going to say to Edward tomorrow, Bella. All you have to do is talk. Normally. Like talking about hobbies or whatnot. You're going to be just fine, okay? Believe me, because Alice's always right." She grinned at me.

I punched her shoulders lightly as we laughed together.

Okay. So, all I have to do is just talk, right? Talk to Edward. Yeah, talk to him… this is not going to be easy…

* * *

**A/N : Here it is! The second chapter. Next chapter's name is Act 1. It's going to be full of what Bella's going to do according to the tips. I'm going to separate every tips and the acts. I'll update soon as possible! Review? :D**

**Thanks for **MexicanCupcake, 1864, Igoogleeverything **for the reviews!**

**Thanks for my friend that give me the courage to finish this. Thank you so much! See you on the next chapter! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Act – Get His Attention

HOW TO MAKE HIM FALL FOR YOU

**A/N : Hey, again! Welcome to the third chapter of HTMHFFY! Thanks for those who review the latest chapter! I won't post any A/N and Disclaimer for the next chap!**

**Disclaimer: No No No No No…**

* * *

Chap. 3 : Act – Get His Attention

* * *

"Bye, Dad!" I shouted my goodbye as I dragged my feet to my front door. I fumbled with the lock when I heard my dad grunted something as the answer.

I shoved the wood door and trailed my feet to my old truck. I seriously need to repaint my old truck; the paint was starting to disperse. I started the engine as I heard a low grumble came from the truck. This thing was getting old and I think I gotta buy a new one for me.

I drove to my school, Forks High School. After saying Hi to Ben and Angela and politely pushed away Mike that was trying to flirt with me, I tramped my way to my locker.

I kept shoving books from my locker to my bag when I heard someone sing-songed my name.

"Hi, Al." I greeted her weakly. I didn't need to turn my head to know that my intruder was my bestie, Alice. She always did that, on the exact time every day.

"Yellow there, Ms. Grumpy." Alice chirped happily as she put her slender arm around my shoulder.

I grunted at her and I shut my locker door. "What's with you and your morning grumpiness, B?" I could practically hear Alice rolled her eyes.

I kept my mouth shut and trampled my way to my morning class. She took the cue that I didn't have anything to say, but she didn't give up that easily.

"So Bella, how's the plan?" She wiggled her dark eyebrows at me as she dragged her feet to keep the same pace with me.

I groaned in frustration at the mention of "the plan". "You don't have to remind me, Alice. I don't know what to say, okay?" Anger that boiled in my stomach was now replaced by a panic one.

"Whoa! Chillax, baby. Like I said earlier, you don't have to make a plot to talk with him. You just have to let it loose and let your heart control your mouth. Stop thinking so hard 'bout it, Bella." Alice patted my back in a way that a mother would do to her children.

I sighed hesitantly. A dim of relief washed away the unpleasant feeling in my stomach.

Alice had been friends with relax attitude for as long as I knew. She had a killer sense of humor too, which is one of the things that brought us together. I have tendency to think too much and smile too little. So, when we met, it just clicked. We're perfect for each other. In friendly way, I mean.

I was so happy to have a friend that was supportive like Alice. She'll be there when you need her and really good at tranquilized you. Well, when she wasn't in the mood to intrude you, which was happened rarely.

"You are okay now, Bella? I know you can do it!" Alice patted me hard on the back and shoved me to my homeroom.

"I forget to take my books. I'll meet you later. Gotta go to fetch my books first."

I glared at her as she sniggered like an idiot. I kept my head down; I could feel people's stare lingering at my form as I walked to class's little bulletin board.

Mr. Banner told us on the latest day of Biology class that he would change our position. He didn't like the thought of Mike sitting with Tyler because they always did those stupid jokes and intruding other people who were working on their project.

My latest position was in the front on third row beside the window. I sat with Jessica Stanley. She's a nice girl, petite "chatterbox" with curly dark hair; she had that gossipy tone when she's talking.

Alice sat in the back of the class with Lauren. Alice told me once that Lauren had this special glare for me. Seriously, I never did anything wrong to her.

And yes, Edward Cullen was in my class. He sat right behind me. That was why I was very nervous in Biology class, sometimes I could feel someone's stare bored my head but I'm not really sure.

I scanned the bulletin board.

**First Row:**

_J. Stanley – M. Newton_

_E. Cullen – A. Brandon_

_E. Yorkie – T. Crowley_

_L. Mallory – B. Swan_

…

I stopped. _L. Mallory – B. Swan_. Lauren and me…

Shit.

She was going to kill me and verbally tortured me now.

I was standing in front of the Bulletin Board like an idiot until I felt someone tapped my shoulder.

I was too stunned to turn around to see my intruder.

"Bella?"

"Alice…" My eyes glued to my name and my seatmate's name. I could feel water gathering in the corner of my eyes because I stared too long, but I could careless right now.

Alice turned her face, her short, spiky black hair slightly thrown by her movement. "Damn, Bella…" Her dark eyes bore into the Bulletin board incredulously.

"Well, at least I don't have to sit next to Edward. I can't even look into his eyes and I'm pretty sure I'm going to die in embarrassment when I do something stupid and he will hate me forever…" I rambled quietly as I wistfully walked to my table.

Thankfully, Ms. I-Hate-Bella-even-when-she-didn't-know-what-she-had-done-that-make-me-hate-her-so-much wasn't in her seat.

Alice looked at me almost apologetically. I heard her mumbling something under her breath but I couldn't hear it right. She smiled her don't-worry-Bella-I-find-out-some-way smile at me then dragged her feet to her table.

It seemed like time flew away quickly and next thing I knew was Lauren talking with her phone secretly, sometimes snuck a hateful glare at me and I saw Mr. Banner wrote something on the board.

I groaned a little too loud that cause some people to glanced at me questioningly and Lauren tore her gaze away from her phone and gave me another hateful glare.

I ducked my head and ignored Lauren bitchy comment.

My head perked up when I heard my name mentioned by someone. Alice.

"Mr. Banner, I don't think that pairing everyone with their seatmate will do well for some people. I'm not good at this subject and so is Mr. Cullen. Can I switch my partner?" Alice asked sweetly as she twirled her bangs with her tiny finger.

Mr. Banner frowned at her but I could tell that he couldn't turn Alice down. Since she asked so sweetly and Alice's quite good at Biology.

"But Ms. Brandon, You have to switch your seatmate too. It'll be too complicated."

Alice's not going to let it go easily, I'm sure as hell she won't.

"But, Ms. Mallory and Ms. Swan there, are good at this subject, can I switch with them?" Alice titled her head sideway and smiled hopefully.

Mr. Banner sighed but he smiled nonetheless to Alice. "Are you, Ms. Mallory?"

Lauren head snapped up and she smiled cheekily at Mr. Banner. "Of course I am, Mr. Banner. Count on me." She ogled Alice's seatmate that happened to be Edward.

I cursed under my breath. The idea of Lauren sitting next to Edward pissed me off. But at least I didn't have to sit next to that queen bitch.

"Okay then, Ms. Brandon. You can change your partner. Go on."

Alice to the rescue! She saves me from Lauren!

Alice practically bounced her way to my table. Thank god, I feel like kissing Alice right here right now.

"Get up, Bella. I'm going to be Lauren partner!" Alice chirped happily at us.

Or not.

Lauren's grinned flattered dramatically as she glared at my bestie. She must be thinking that Alice want to switch seatmate with her so she could sit next to Edward. Alice just smiled sweetly at her and ushered me to my new table.

Damnit.

I trailed my way to Alice's table. I was going to sit next to Edward Cullen and I was going to make a fool of myself and died in embarrassment and he would hate me forever because I failed at our project.

I sat nervously and squeaked a hello to Edward. I fucking squeak, for heaven's sake.

He smiled; all glorious and crookedly at me and I heard him reply my hello. "Hi, Bella." Came his deep velvety voice.

I ducked my head down, letting my hair fell to my left shoulders, shielding my red face from the Adonis beside me. Panic clenched my throat.

_I need to say something before he thinks that I'm a weirdo!_

He did it for me. "So, Bella. Where do we need to start?" He tilted his head to my direction and smiled. Again.

"Well, um… uh… I- I…" I stuttered like an idiot at him._ Great, Bella. Way to impress him._

A chuckle escaped from his perfect shaped lips. "You didn't hear what Mr. Banner says, did you?" His voice didn't sound annoyed, to my surprise.

"Uh… yeah… I'm just… Um… Uh..." I mumbled, searching for an excusable reason, but apparently he didn't want to hear my stupid reason because of the fact that I felt something smooth on my mouth, which was his long finger.

He curved up his lips slightly and shook his head. "I know, Bella. It's okay. He told us to do some research about Mammal, and we have to pick one mammal to do some research about it."

I bobbed my head distractedly, overwhelmed by his warm finger on my slightly parted lips.

My reply didn't go unnoticed by him; he jerked his hands away, leaving my now cold lips.

"Ah… um sorry…" Suddenly, his table seemed more interesting for him. He looked up at me trough his long eyelashes.

"So, do you want to choose the mammal?" He offered me a small smile then turned around to grab his notebook and pen. Me, who he left dazed by his action, nodded my head once again.

"Um… what about cats? I'm a cat person actually; I have one in my dad's house. You know, my dad and my mom divorced when I was little so I don't…" I rambled off like an idiot. I blushed as I looked at him.

His eyes were twinkling with amusement as he laughed so hard that some people looked at him. His laughter quieted down and he grinned at me.

"Sorry, I never laughed that loud in my life before. You're just so funny, Bella." He continued grinning at me while I sat there staring at him. What feels like years passed. He fidgeted at his seat as he chuckled nervously at me.

I never see that side of Edward Cullen, he laughed so hard and freely. All I ever saw and all the students here was Edward Cullen **chuckled quietly**. Not laughing like a mad man. My stomach bubbled in excitement and curiosity. I was the only one in this world that knew that Edward Anthony Masen Cullen can laughed freely like that and I wondered what sides in him that he didn't let the world knew.

"It's okay, Edward. Um… so what about cats?"

"It's fine. I like cats too. We have to finish this task by Monday on next week. We could do this on library downtown after school. What do you think?" He replied.

More than okay with me. "It's a date then. I'll meet you there after school." I said softly._ Wait what? A DATE? I didn't just say that!_

"Uh, I mean it's not a date, uh… I mean…" A pink tint stained my cheeks as I stuttered. This is so embarrassing!

"Yeah, it's a date then." He curved his lips hesitantly and turned his attention to Mr. Banner.

We didn't speak for the rest of the period.

Great, he was annoyed.

* * *

**11 November 2008 – chat starts at 09.30 PM**

**Subject: **Phase 1 status

B. Swan is online

C. Brandon is online

09.32 PM - B: Edward was annoyed. He won't speak 2 me for the rest of eternity.

09.33 PM - C: B, u're being dramatic.

09.35 PM - B: But I'm just stating the truth. It's obvious. Phase 1 failed. I think…

09.37 PM - C: Geez, chillax you overreact woman. He will talk 2 u. Trust me. Besides, u need 2 discuss the project, rite?

09.39 PM – C: Bella?

09.39 PM – C: B, Answer me!

09.43 PM – C: Answer me, dammit!

10.02 PM – B: Sorry, Al. Mum calls me. Yeah, I think he will… Maybe… Probably…

10.04 PM – C: He will! Trust me! ;)

10.06 PM – B: I hope so Al… So, how's your nail project?

10.08 PM – B: Al?

10.13 PM – B: Geez…


End file.
